


Five Lives Arya Lead With Gendry, And The One That She Didn't [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arya and Rickon cheering her on in Braavosi and the First Tongue respectively, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass Arya, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queen Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark rules with a soft voice and a will of Valyrian steel, Touch what is left of her family and she will have you and yours done away with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Five lives Arya Stark had with Gendry Waters, and the one that she didn't.Or,(This is how she meets a man with a mop of black hair and eyes the colour of the seas who is quiet and strong and tall where she is loud and brash and small.)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Five Lives Arya Lead With Gendry, And The One That She Didn't [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Lives Arya Lead With Gendry, And The One That She Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203285) by [Minya_Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Five%20Lives%20Arya%20Lead%20With%20Gendry,%20And%20The%20One%20That%20She%20Didn't.mp3) | 20:30 | 14.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _The Pointy End_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
